<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Beside You by StarflowerSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594230">Always Beside You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea'>StarflowerSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BanRen Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, opening up to each other, struggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of BanRen Week 2020<br/>During a break in a practice session, Ren and Banri open up to each other about their struggles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanahoshi Ren &amp; Shiroishi Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BanRen Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Beside You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone, and welcome to the second day of BanRen Week 2020! I hope you all are doing well, and please enjoy this oneshot!<br/>As always, comments are appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Banri squeezed his drumsticks tighter, clenching his jaw in concentration. He had been stumbling at this part almost every time he reached it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren-kun, could we try again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? We’ve been playing for the past two hours now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri held up his drumsticks, his expression determined. “Just once more. I want to get it right, no matter how long it takes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Ren’s forehead was creased with concern, he nodded. “Alright. Just don’t push yourself too much, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me!” Though Banri tried his best to sound cheerful, he could feel the threads of fatigue slipping into his voice. He hoped Ren didn’t hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need to stop for any reason at all, don’t hesitate to tell me,” Ren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Ren turned to the microphone and began to sing. Banri came in on cue, his drum beats like a heartbeat as they thundered through the room. The two easily fell in sync, Banri’s drumming supporting Ren’s singing. Before long Banri felt a smile cross his face as a rush of exhilaration filled him. So far, so good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music swelled as they reached the chorus, cloaking Banri in warmth. Through the pounding of the drums, Banri stiffened as his right hand began to tremble. Gritting his teeth, he clenched the stick tight as his muscles would allow and kept playing, even as the trembling threatened to loosen his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, we’re almost there, come on—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as they landed on the first beat of the chorus, the drumstick flew out of Banri’s hand, landing in the far corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri sighed as he stared at his hand. A familiar numbness overtook his fingers, soon spreading to his palm and wrist. Of course it had to happen at the worst possible time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Banri stood to retrieve his drumstick, Ren gently stopped him. “It’s alright. I got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri nodded numbly as Ren walked over to pick it up, then turned back towards him. “How about we take a break here? We’ve been working pretty hard, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” Banri hated how his voice wavered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go.” Ren held out the drumstick with a smile that melted away some of Banri’s apprehensiveness. Quietly Banri returned the smile as he took it with his free hand. Something about Ren’s presence was enough to calm even the most turbulent waves of emotion in Banri’s heart – a beacon of calm and comfort beyond all else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri stood and stretched out the tension in his limbs with a deep sigh. Now that he was standing, he realized just how long they had been going – most prominent in the throbbing aches in his arms and legs. To his relief the feeling was gradually returning to his right hand. Thankfully such spells of numbness were short-lived – he wouldn’t know what to do if they were to last for long periods of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a water bottle sitting alongside one wall, Banri took a few long swigs from it, perking up as the cold, clear water washed away his fatigue. Already he was feeling the fog of exhaustion lift a little, though it was not long before soreness gripped his arms. Banri massaged them carefully as Rio taught him, brow furrowed in concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren glanced over curiously. “You doing okay, Banri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Banri replied as he stretched out again. “Just massaging my arms a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the wall, Banri stared up at the studio lights. Bright to the point of nearly blinding, yet strangely warm – almost like stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stars…” The word slipped out in a barely audible murmur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Ren glanced over. “Did you say something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all are really bright, like stars.” Banri smiled softly as he met Ren’s gaze. “Especially you, Ren-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. The power in your voice when you sing, your warmth and kindness…they all shine.” Banri nearly chuckled in embarrassment. He wasn’t used to this kind of talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Again Ren’s gentle smile put Banri’s worries at ease. “You shine like a star as well, Banri. In fact, you are the brightest of us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri blinked in surprise. “What makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always cheery and kind,” Ren replied. “Just by being with you, everything seems to light up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them chuckled, their voices airy. Somehow, it felt as if a small weight had been lifted off of Banri’s shoulders. Everything seemed to sparkle brighter and clearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad I met you all,” Banri said softly. “Being in Argonavis, getting to meet such amazing people…You all changed my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise.” Ren’s voice was equally gentle as he nodded. “It was here in Argonavis that I was finally able to find my voice. Thanks to you all, I can finally sing freely. I’m not lonely anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri tilted his head. “Lonely…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren paused, as if gathering his thoughts. His gaze grew quiet and faraway as he stared at the lights above. “When I was younger, I used to be in choir. But it was really hard to fit in with everyone. When the others wanted to go play games or watch TV, I was the only one who wanted to sing.” Ren scrunched up his face, as if the words had left a bitter taste in his mouth. “No one else seemed to share the same passion as I did, despite us all being in the same group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren-kun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay now, though. I’m with all of you, after all.” Ren’s face brightened into his familiar smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri furrowed his brow with a frown. “Still, it must’ve been lonely, you being the only one dedicated to singing as you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a lonely time back then, you’re right. But for a while, I was alright with it.” Ren’s gaze grew quiet and faraway once again. “I spent a lot of my time in karaoke rooms alone, singing. That way, I could be free to pursue my path without bothering others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Banri could do was look away, at a loss for words. To encounter such loneliness, and yet to keep pushing on despite that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ren-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for finding me that day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when you challenged me to that drumming showdown?” Banri’s voice came out quiet as he reminisced. “At first, I thought you were crazy, camping out in the studio three days in a row waiting to meet me. But then when we talked, and I realized how serious you were about having me join Argonavis…” Banri trailed off as he searched for the right words. “I never expected myself to fall in love with you all as much as I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri felt his eyes prickle with tears as he looked away. Even now, saying those words brought up emotions that welled up within him, threatening to overflow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Banri…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri glanced over at Ren to find the latter giving him a kind smile. “You are incredibly important to Argonavis – to all of us, you’re more than a bandmate. You’re an irreplaceable friend beyond all else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s words melted into the air, overwhelming warmth shaking Banri’s heart. They both smiled at each other, eyes brimming with emotion that sparkled like glass. Said warmth further wrapped around them as they shared an embrace, content in each other’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long moment they both gently untangled themselves, though their smiles still lingered. There was a comfortable peace in the air, a gentle warmth that put them both at ease. Part of Banri hoped that this moment could last forever, just the two of them enjoying each other’s quiet company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri’s gaze wandered to the drum set again, his heart skipping a beat as a small flame lit inside of him. The air seemed to thrum with excitement – he was getting pumped up, desiring to play again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like you want to play again,” Ren remarked with a light chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri grinned and gave Ren a thumbs-up. “Yep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s face lit up with a content smile. “Let’s get back to it then. But don’t push yourself too hard, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Banri walked over to the drums, gripping his sticks confidently. This time, he knew he could do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with his friends by his side, he could do anything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>